Rookie The Fox
Appearance Rookie is a orange fox while wearing a reddish brown hood that's not zipped up. He wears a brown band scarf around his head and wears blue flip flops and doesn't wear gloves. Rookie is level 50 and has over 150 HP. Rookie has scarlet red eyes and a white snout with whiskers and white fur at the end of his tail. Rookie is about 5 feet tall in height and mostly keeps his arms in his sweater pockets or has them crossed. He has the vocals of a teen and he is a 14 year old child. Personality Don't let Rookie's looks and age fool you, he has a New Yorker personality and likes to pull jokes and say puns every once in a while when he has the chance. He may be a prankster but he cares much for his friends and will do anything to protect them. If a enemy harms or nearly kills his friends he will go on a rage. Rookie has 3 mental states. Calm, Angry and Rage. When in his angry state he will only harm the enemy to teach a lesson. When in his Rage state he will do anything to take down and kill the opponent that harmed his friends. Attacks/Defenses Rookie is a strong and tough opponent to fight against. He is a aura wielding guardian who controls all the living essence in living organisms also known as aura. He has speed but five times as much speed than any human so he has some speed on him. Aura Whip: Rookie creates a long blue whip with his aura and uses it as a weapon. Its about 6 feet long and makes a loud snap when struck/whipped. Aura Cannon: Rookie creates a blue cannon of aura and points to wear he wants to shoot it. Right when he points the cannon shoots a ball of aura at were he pointed. After the aura cannon is shot the cannon itself vanishes along with the aura ball after it struck. {Rookie can summon over 50,000 of these while in rage mode} Aura Spikes: Rookie creates a spike floor out of aura that covers over three yards from where hes standing and he can control on which direction he wants it to be controlled. Mist Shield: Rookies hands are surrounded in blue mist/aura as well his chest and creates a large shield in front of him out of aura and protects him. The shield is very strong and can withstand explosives. Telekinesis: Rookie controls the aura of his enemy and lifts them into the air and begins slamming them onto the wall, ceiling, floor and other obstacles that in the room. Combo Attacks Telekinesis & Aura Spikes: Rookie lifts the target into the air with telekinesis and force them into a pit of aura spikes. If the target survives the impact then Rookie will summon 2 aura cannons and blast them at the enemy while there laying lifelessly stuck in the aura spikes. {more coming soon!} Mental States Calm In Calm state Rookie is his usual self, same attitude and personality. Angry In the Angry state, Rookies hands will light up with blue aura. and he'll have his hood up along with his eyes glowing blue with aura. Rage In Rage mode Rookie will have the same states in angry mode but this time his aura will be yellow and he'll levitate off of the ground and give a grin/smirk to the enemy. His hood will be off but his headband appendages will began to lift like a Lucario's appendages. While in Rage mode his Aura Cannon attack will be much stronger and he can summon over 50,000 of them and aim them at the target. After he does it he will be completely irritated if the enemy survives and begins to do telekinesis on the enemy, slamming them over and over again on the walls and floor and ceiling, while giving the demonic grin. if that doesn't finish off the target then he will be tired and will fall onto the ground out cold from using so much strength. He'll do anything to avenge his friends. Attitude Rookie's attitude is a New Yorker style and a prankster. Rookie is also a pun character and when ever he has the chance, he will say a pun. Rookie has a lot of quotes when in his mental states. Some of the quotes are "You're just a shadow in an empty shell..." and "You Megalomaniac..." Backstory Rookie has had a history of fighting since he was five, his mother taught him how to control auras. Rookie was a second place fighting champion back then but he has laid back since his mother died from an attack. once Rookie found out about the attack he went on a rage and took down the enemies that killed his mother to avenge her. A few years later Rookie left his home in search for a new adventure so he can forget about his mothers death. He had gotten jumped on by a few attackers but destroyed them within minutes. Rookie has been practicing with his aura cannon when he was young. The impact of it is like being shot by a bazooka. So imagine 50 of them being shot at you... ow... Since Rookie has had a history of fighting so he knows when to use his speed and counter attack a enemy. He knows how and when to use his attacks and defends when needed. Trivia * Rookie's Personality is based off of Sans from Undertale * Rookie's mental states occur when one of his friends is nearly killed. * Rookie can combine his attacks into a combo attack when in combat. Category:Characters Category:Rookie's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:True Neutral Category:Telekinetics Category:Weaponless